Comme des enfants
by xAneurysm
Summary: [OS] "Je n'pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver le temps long sans ma Capitaine préférée, avança Ace d'un ton enjôleur." "Ces derniers mois se sont pourtant bien passés, non ? rétorqua aussitôt Whitey, songeant que c'était plus facile de le haïr quand il n'était pas là."
_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Oulah, ça fait vraiment trop bizarre de revenir ici, ça fait siiii longtemps que je n'ai pas écris sur One Piece, au moins 3 ans, si ma mémoire est bonne... Je suis à la fois toute excitée et angoissée de vous soumettre ce texte, j'ai l'impression d'être une toute petite gamine, ahaah. Alors ça m'a pris plus ou moins une semaine pour écrire et peaufiner tout ça, je suis assez partagée entre le **Eeeh, pas mal ce passage** , et **Naaan, c'est nuuul.** Enfin bon, je vous laisse juger en vous souhaitant une bien bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : Tout est issu du génial cerveau d'Eiichiro Oda._

.

.

* * *

.

 **COMME DES ENFANTS**

.

Les pirates avaient toujours été en marge de la société et ce, depuis la nuit des temps. Il y avait en eux cette soif d'aventure, cette envie de n'être soumis à aucune règle, ce besoin constant de défier le monde entier. Certains, en plus d'avoir une vie différente de la norme, se voyaient affublés d'un style vestimentaire bien particulier. Il y avait toujours ce signe distinctif sur eux qui faisait qu'il était impossible de ne pas les repérer au beau milieu de la foule. On pouvait d'abord citer les couvre-chefs de Monkey D. Luffy et Trafalgar Law, puis le kitchissime manteau en plumes roses de Doflamingo ou bien encore la ridicule dégaine de Baggy le Clown. D'autres ressemblaient à de parfaits touristes qu'on ne prendrait jamais au sérieux, tandis que certains paraissaient bien banals.

Et, à côté de tout ceci, il y avait Whitey Bay, la glaciale Sorcière des Glaces, qui n'était vêtue que de couleurs froides tandis que de multiples couches de vêtements reposaient sur son corps. Il était improbable de ne pas la regarder, elle agissait comme un aimant. En premier lieu, on remarquait son étrange tenue sortie tout droit d'un autre temps, certains la qualifiaient de vulgaire déguisement, d'autres l'admiraient, tant les finitions étaient belles. Puis, on s'apercevait que sa robe était bien trop courte, mais pour autant, seuls quelques centimètres de peau étaient visibles, ses jambes fuselées étant recouvertes de bas noirs. Il y avait ce chapeau, aussi, ce drôle de chapeau d'où pendaient des perles. Lorsqu'elle marchait, on entendait leurs cliquetis, tantôt agaçant, tantôt reposant. Et puis, pour terminer, ses cheveux étaient d'un bleu à la fois doux et glacial. Oui, Whitey Bay n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à revendiquer au monde entier son appartenance à la piraterie, ne se cachant derrière aucune illusion.

Portgas D. Ace s'arracha à sa contemplation, alors qu'un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres. Entre ses mains se trouvait le journal de la semaine. D'ordinaire, il ne le feuilletait que très rapidement, il ne s'attardait pas sur le détail des articles, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il y avait eu cet avis de recherche qui l'avait interpellé alors qu'il tournait les pages. Il s'était arrêté et, avec une surprise non masquée, avait découvert le montant de la nouvelle prime de la Sorcière des Glaces. 26 000 000 de berrys. Elle commençait à se faire un nom, même si ce nombre était bien ridicule à côté de sa prime. C'était amusant de voir que pour son avis de recherche, elle était presque en entière, de la tête aux pieds, tant son style vestimentaire se devait d'être reconnaissable entre mille. Ace abaissa un peu plus son journal, jusqu'à ce que sa photo disparaisse pour laisser place, dans son champ de vision, à la vraie Whitey Bay.

C'était un spectacle étonnant de voir le grand Barbe Blanche prendre sereinement le thé sur la terre ferme avec un petit bout de femme comme elle, mais que voulez-vous, il s'agissait bel et bien de la réalité. Ils se trouvaient dans un salon de thé des plus féminins qui ne manquait pas de détonner avec les commerces environnants. Avant d'y entrer, Barbe Blanche avait longuement observé l'enseigne, songeant qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de trouver un autre commerce puis, il avait franchi le seuil de la porte parce qu'après tout, il était l'un des hommes les plus craints au monde et ce n'était pas un vulgaire salon de thé qui aurait raison de lui. En réalité, il y avait également une seconde raison qu'il préférait garder pour lui.

« Tu ressembles à un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, déclara Whitey. »

Elle trempa ses lèvres dans sa tasse, l'air de rien. A l'entente de cette phrase, une serveuse lâcha son plateau tandis que le peu de clients les entourant se déboitèrent presque la mâchoire. Bon Dieu, pour qui se prenait cette nana à l'accoutrement bizarre pour se permettre de telles familiarités avec Edward Newgate ? Celui-ci arqua un sourcil.

« Après des mois sans nouvelles, je m'attendais à une autre remarque, jeune fille, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton paternel.

\- Ne fais pas ton aigri, t'aurais été déçue de ne pas entendre quelque chose dans ce gout-là. »

Un sourire fendit le visage du pirate. C'était une sacrée gamine qu'il avait devant lui et ça, il l'avait su dès que ses yeux s'étaient portés sur elle, des années en arrière. Elle n'avait que douze ans lorsque son équipage et lui avaient débarqué avec leurs gros souliers sur son île enneigée et, déjà, une soif d'aventures et de liberté brillait dans ses yeux. Elle était débrouillarde, plus que beaucoup d'autres gamines de son âge et elle n'avait eu de cesse de monter à bord du Moby Dick, revendiquant son envie de faire partie de son équipage. Il avait refusé un nombre incalculable de fois, bien évidemment, il était reparti sans elle et, quelques années plus tard, leurs chemins s'étaient une nouvelle fois croisés, mais cette fois-ci, en tant que capitaine. Il s'agissait juste des grandes lignes, en réalité, les détails de leur relation n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Alors, parfois, ils s'organisaient de brefs rendez-vous comme celui-ci, lorsque le navire de l'un et de l'autre se trouvaient dans une zone assez proche. Ils trouvaient une île pacifiste, un endroit où les habitants se fichaient pas mal de la Marine, des pirates, des bons, des mauvais, qui les accueillaient les bras ouverts tant qu'ils ne venaient pas détruire la tranquillité de leur île. C'était reposant de pouvoir ainsi circuler librement, de redevenir, le temps de quelques jours, un citoyen lambda. Bien sûr, il était courant que les habitants reconnaissent Barbe Blanche parce qu'après tout, il fallait vivre dans une grotte pour ne pas le connaitre, mais ils tentaient d'agir comme si tout était normal.

« Il s'est passé pas mal de choses, ces derniers mois, avoua la jeune femme, presque à demi-mots, comme honteuse.

\- Je sais, répondit-il rapidement. Ton Second continuait de m'écrire. »

Whitey écarquilla grands les yeux.

« J'ai su pour les primes qui sont tombées les unes après les autres sur tes hommes, poursuivit-il en lui lançant un regard entendu. »

La jeune femme baissa le regard sur sa tasse. Elle n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre, elle ne lui devait rien et pourtant, lorsqu'elle lui racontait les moments qu'elle avait traversé, elle se sentait comme une enfant devant se justifier auprès de son père. Ces derniers mois avaient été bien plus rudes que les précédents, mais son équipage et elle avaient réussi à passer outre. Plus ils avançaient, plus les combats étaient durs. Pourtant, dans un même temps, elle avait découvert une solidarité entre pirates jusqu'alors insoupçonnée. Face à la Marine, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Soudainement, Edward explosa d'un rire gras, tandis que son poing tapant sur la table fit vaciller leur tasse. Whitey fronça les sourcils, ses joues se colorant de roses.

« Pourquoi tu te moques de moi ? couina-t-elle alors en se levant. »

Ce qui ne fit que redoubler le rire du pirate. Les années avaient passé et pourtant, il avait toujours à faire à la même gamine au sale caractère, aux mêmes réactions escomptées. Il s'essuya le coin des yeux d'où perlaient des larmes avant de retrouver son calme. La jeune femme, quant à elle, refusait ostensiblement de lui adresser le moindre regard, celui-ci fixé sur une des fenêtres, alors que son menton reposait au creux de sa main. C'est alors que ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une silhouette qui ne manqua pas de la faire se crisper.

De l'autre côté de la rue, nonchalamment attablé à une terrasse, Ace souleva son chapeau en signe de salutation. Whitey plissa les yeux. Bordel, elle allait lui faire ravaler son sourire narquois s'il ne l'ôtait pas tout de suite de ses lèvres. Remarquant le changement sur le visage de son interlocutrice, Barbe Blanche jeta un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre, à son tour. Puis, un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche.

« Je lui avais dit de se tenir à l'écart.

\- Mais Ace aux Poings Ardents ne suit que ses propres lois, compléta-t-elle en roulant des yeux. »

D'ordinaire, lors de ce genre de retrouvailles, Ace n'était pas là, vadrouillant Dieu seul savait où. Elle avait toujours bien fait attention à ne pas le croiser en raison d'une vielle histoire et d'une rancœur tenace même si, tôt ou tard, elle avait toujours su qu'elle devrait l'affronter. Néanmoins, pour le moment, elle n'en avait pas envie, alors elle baissa quelques instants la tête avant d'ancrer ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux de Barbe Blanche. Elle voulait se changer les idées. Encore une fois, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'avait pas changé ni avec le temps, ni avec les événements qu'elle avait endurés, il y avait toujours en elle, à travers son regard, cette grande candeur, cette naïve innocence et ce n'était certainement pas son attitude parfois prétentieuse qui allait le tromper.

« Dis, tu veux bien me raconter une de tes aventures, Edward ? »

.

* * *

.

Ce n'est que quelques temps plus tard, en milieu d'après-midi, que les deux capitaines se séparèrent. C'était fort probable qu'ils se retrouvent une nouvelle fois, dans les jours suivants : l'équipage de Whitey avait été unanime pour s'accorder quelques jours de repos sur cette île tandis que celui de Barbe Blanche n'avait pas été contre le fait de rester deux ou trois jours amarrer ici, surtout que leur navire avait besoin de quelques réparations. Marchant le long du chemin de poussière qui menait jusqu'à la baie où elle avait jeté l'ancre, la jeune femme ne cessait de shooter dans une pomme de pin, encore et encore. Son esprit était préoccupé, elle était partagée. Avant même que cette rencontre ne se fasse, elle se souvenait qu'une partie d'elle-même avait espérer qu'Ace transgresse les règles, elle avait souhaité l'apercevoir, même quelques secondes. L'autre partie, quant à elle, lui avait fait se rappeler tous les mauvais moments que ce même pirate lui avait fait vivre. Après un coup de pied moins contrôlé que les précédents, le cône vola plus loin qu'elle ne l'espéra, au pied d'un habitant de l'île. Elle releva brusquement la tête pour s'excuser, mais ses mots moururent contre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas, en réalité, d'un simple citoyen.

La pirate se stoppa net avant de reprendre subitement sa marche, songeant que ce n'était pas un idiot tel que lui qui allait la faire flancher. Alors, bien décidée à garder la tête haute jusqu'au bout, Whitey lui servit son plus bel air prétentieux, le menton bien relevé et les lèvres pincées et, elle le contourna. Dans un premier temps, Ace pouffa de rire, la faisant ainsi accélérer son pas puis, il la rejoignit en petites foulées.

« Tu n'peux pas éternellement m'éviter, tu l'sais, ça ? »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais Whitey prit tout de même la peine d'y répondre.

« Je ne t'évite pas.

\- Ah ouais ? rétorqua-t-il en arquant un sourcil, sceptique. Pourquoi tu cours presque, alors ?

\- J'entretiens ma forme physique. »

Le jeune homme roula des yeux, non sans être amusé pour autant. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il la connaissait, Whitey Bay avait toujours eu réponse à tout, quitte à déclarer mensonges ou autres choses improbables et c'était, aussi, certainement l'une des raisons qui faisait qu'il ne s'en était jamais lassé.

« Dine avec moi, ce soir. »

La pirate l'observa du coin de l'œil avant qu'un rictus moqueur ne s'installe sur ses lèvres.

« Serait-ce _un énième_ rencard ? C'est non, répondit-elle sans une once d'hésitation. »

Feintant le fait d'être blessé, Ace s'arrêta de marcher, posant une main sur sa poitrine puis, il s'écroula à genoux. Tout en secouant la tête, Whitey leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à quoi il jouait, elle le connaissait par cœur. Tandis qu'une certaine colère pulsait dans ses veines, son cœur tambourinait à deux cents à l'heure _. Pourquoi agissait-il comme si de rien n'était ?_ Il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi insouciant et cela l'agaçait. La distance se creusait de plus en plus entre eux et elle ne comptait pas l'attendre.

« Mets ta plus belle tenue, j'serai là au coucher du soleil ! cria-t-il, comme si sa réponse n'avait pas eu d'importance.

\- Cause toujours tu m'intéresses, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe inexistante. »

Les poings fermement serrés et le visage rouge, l'équipage de la Sorcière des Glaces n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'intérieurement, leur Capitaine bouillonnait et que ce n'était clairement pas le moment de venir la déranger. Elle traversa le pont de son Brise-Glace, bousculant l'un de ses hommes, avant de claquer la porte de son bureau personnel.

« Ben… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Whitey ? questionna le matelot bousculé, d'un air un peu pataud. »

Assis sur le bastingage, le Second tira une longue latte de sa cigarette puis souffla la fumée, au loin. Il observa l'homme qui venait de parler, sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci, grattant son crâne chauve, trouve lui-même la réponse à sa question.

« Oh… murmura-t-il en hochant pensivement la tête. »

Son regard se porta alors sur la pièce où la jeune femme s'était enfermée tandis qu'il pinça ses lèvres. D'ordinaire, elle était d'un caractère plutôt facile à vivre, plus masculine que féminine dans ses réactions, ça ne posait aucun problème aux hommes d'avoir une femme en tant que Capitaine. Néanmoins, parfois, il lui arrivait d'être d'une humeur maussade. C'était rare et, en principe, cela coïncidait avec l'arrivée inopinée du Capitaine de la Seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche. Le matelot se souvenait qu'autrefois, leurs relations n'étaient pas aussi tendues puis, quelque chose s'était brisé, il y a quelques mois. Peu de temps après, Whitey Bay les avait moins couvés, ils avaient pris de plus en plus de risques, et leurs primes avaient inexorablement augmenté.

« Tu réfléchis trop, de la fumée sort de tes oreilles, intervint soudainement le Second, coupant ainsi court à ses pensées. »

Le matelot bafouilla, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire sourire. Puis, ce dernier jeta sa cigarette à l'eau tandis que son regard se porta sur l'horizon. Oui, ça allait recommencer, encore une fois.

.

* * *

.

Alors que des petites lunettes reposaient sur son nez, Whitey s'évertuait à tenir le journal de bord. Si certains pirates se contentaient de coucher deux phrases sur le papier pour décrire une semaine de navigation, la jeune femme, quant à elle, écrivait tout, absolument tout, même le plus ridicule détail. Elle faisait part de ses états d'âmes, de ses impressions, de ses réserves et appréhensions pour la suite de leur périple. C'était une vraie mine d'or, quand bien même personne n'y avait accès. Et puis, au moins, ça avait le mérite de lui changer les idées.

 _Nous avons fini par choisir la seconde île_ , écrivit-elle. _Les hommes ont quartier libre, je leur ai juste demandé de me donner signe de vie au moins une fois par jour, sait-on jamais. Edward n'a pas changé, mes poils s'hérissent toujours autant lorsque je le vois arriver. Je sais qu'il ne s'étend pas sur son état de santé pour ne pas inquiéter son entourage, mais il m'a paru plus pâle que d'habitude, sa toux était régulière. J'imagine que son équipage prend soin de lui, tout de même. J'aurais dû lui écrire plus souvent. Ses mots me rendent plus forte._

Whitey repose sa plume, tout en soupirant. C'était étrange comme ses rendez-vous avec Barbe Blanche lui procurait autant de bien que de mal. Les yeux fermés, elle rejeta la tête en arrière. Elle jugea bon de ne pas mentionner Ace dans son journal de bord, d'abord parce que cela ne concernait qu'elle et, qu'ensuite, elle serait dans l'embarras si quelqu'un venait à lire ces mots. Aussi, il aurait fallu tout expliquer depuis le début et, rien que d'y penser, une certaine nostalgie s'emparait d'elle. A quand tout cela remontait-il ? Depuis leur première rencontre, il lui semblait, soit deux ans en arrière ou peut-être un peu plus. Elle esquissa un bref sourire en se souvenant de ce feeling qui s'était immédiatement installé entre eux. C'était comme être à la maison, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus.

De brefs coups contre sa porte la firent rouvrir ses yeux. Elle bascula un peu plus la tête en arrière pour apercevoir, à l'envers, son Second entrer. L'odeur de nicotine envahit ses sens, une odeur amère, mais qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement.

« Shay, je te pensais parti, déclara-t-elle doucement. »

Il haussa les épaules. Si Whitey pouvait être qualifiée de désinvolte, Shay était un cran au-dessus. Sa barbe mal entretenu lui donnait un air négligé tandis qu'à la vue de son attitude débraillée, on ne pouvait que se demander ce qu'un rigolo pareil faisait en mer. Pour la Sorcière des Glaces, il s'était imposé comme une évidence. Elle aimait cette image que son équipage renvoyait, le fait qu'au premier abord, on ne pouvait les associer à quelque chose de redoutable alors qu'en réalité, il en était tout autre.

« J'étais sur le point d'partir, mais avant, j'voulais te prévenir que ton charmant _Némésis_ était sur le pont, annonça-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse. (Whitey fronça les sourcils.) Sois gentille avec lui, pour une fois, n'oublie pas ce qu'il a fait pour toi. »

Elle eut envie de rétorquer qu'elle aussi, elle en avait fait des choses pour lui, mais le regard qu'il lui lança ne la fit que marmonner quelques mots incompréhensibles. Shay, c'était un peu le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, que tout l'équipage n'avait jamais eu, même, alors bien souvent, tout le monde l'écoutait.

« Ouais, ouais, soupira-t-elle en se levant. »

Son Second lui adressa un dernier regard, l'intimant de bien se tenir à ses recommandations, puis quitta les lieux. La jeune femme épousseta sa robe et, alors qu'elle tendit la main pour attraper son chapeau, elle se ravisa. Elle dénoua également son foulard puis passa une main évasive dans ses cheveux avant de se stopper net. Que faisait-elle au juste ? Que ce soit Ace ou une autre personne, elle sortira tout de même avec cette indomptable tignasse sur la tête. C'était bien beau de jouer la femme fière lorsqu'à l'intérieur, tout n'était qu'un brouhaha incompréhensible.

Sur le pont, le pirate de feu riait à gorges déployées avec ses hommes pourtant, quand il la vit arriver, son rire mourut rapidement. Whitey s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches puis, observa le soleil.

«Il me semble que ce n'est pas encore le coucher du soleil, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Je sais, mais je n'pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver le temps long sans ma Capitaine préférée. »

Un rictus narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Ces derniers mois se sont pourtant bien passés, non ? »

Elle le vit perdre de sa superbe, une ou deux secondes tout au plus, mais il retomba rapidement sur ses pieds, comme toujours. Avec son index et son majeur, il mima un flingue dont le canon était pointé droit sur sa tempe puis, il fit mine de tirer avec son pouce.

« Touché d'entrée de jeu, déclara-t-il. »

Malgré elle, la jeune femme esquissa un maigre sourire amusée, baissant la tête. C'était plus facile de le haïr quand il n'était pas là. Sans un mot, elle l'invita à descendre du navire. Il y avait trop d'oreilles indiscrètes ici, trop de curieux qui souhaitaient connaitre enfin le fin mot de l'histoire. Ils marchèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes de silence au milieu des bois, personne ne souhaitant briser ce silence presque religieux. Même si elle avait accepté cette brève sortie, Whitey n'avait pas envie de parler quant à Ace, il ne trouvait plus ses mots. Parfois, il ouvrait la bouche pour commencer une phrase avant de la refermer aussi tôt. Alors, pour le moment, il se contentait de l'épier du coin de l'œil, de laisser glisser son regard le long de son petit nez en trompette, de sa lèvre supérieure légèrement relevée jusqu'à l'élégante courbure de son cou. Il la trouva plus belle que d'habitude, peut-être en raison de ces longs mois qui s'étaient écoulés sans qu'il ne la voie une seule fois. Il remarqua ensuite ses joues se colorant de roses et il sut qu'elle l'avait grillé, mais qu'elle souhaitait agir comme si de rien était.

Finalement et contre toute attente, ce fut Whitey qui prit la parole après s'être raclée la gorge.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai accepté de venir que je ne suis plus en colère après toi, commença-t-elle d'une voix étonnement douce. Je… J'ai compris pourquoi tu tenais tant à tuer Barbe Noire, j'avais même fini par l'accepter, mais cette justice après laquelle tu cours finirait par te tuer et c'est ce qu'il se serait passé si Edward n'était pas venu s'interposer en personne. »

La mâchoire d'Ace se contracta à l'évocation de ce douloureux souvenir qu'il aurait aimé chasser de sa mémoire. Ce jour-là, il avait été égoïste, il s'était préparé à tout perdre sans se soucier des répercutions que cela aurait eu sur son entourage et la seule à ne lui avoir jamais pardonné était Whitey Bay. Ce jour-là, il était resté miraculeusement en vie tandis que la jeune femme n'était pas restée tout court. Ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire de la retrouver, elle semblait s'être comme volatilisée, personne ne l'ayant vu nulle part. Elle n'apparaissait pas non plus dans le journal.

« Je n'avais pas envie de passer ma vie à redouter le moment où on m'annoncerait que tu serais mort, poursuivit-elle, toujours avec une attitude aussi posée, comme si elle avait répété ce discours encore et encore. Alors j'ai arrêté de t'attendre parce que tu étais un idiot. »

Ace baissa quelques instants la tête tandis qu'ils arrivaient enfin au village. Des mois durant, il avait espéré pouvoir tenir enfin cette conversation avec elle et pourtant, devant le fait accompli, il ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne, comme toujours, et ses excuses n'y changeraient rien. L'atmosphère était pesante, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, alors pour la détendre, le jeune homme fit certainement l'un des gestes les plus stupides qui lui était donné de faire ; d'un mouvement brusque, il attrapa maladroitement la main de la pirate. Un doigt se craqua, elle grimaça, mais ne se dégagea pas pour autant. De sa main de libre, Ace se gratta l'arrière du crâne tandis que son regard se porta ailleurs. Il était plutôt rare de voir le Commandant de la Seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche gêné. D'ordinaire, il maitrisait toujours la situation, mais Whitey avait tendance a toujours compliqué les choses. Avec elle, il avait de nouveau seize ans. Il se plaisait à la tourmenter, à la faire devenir rouge de colère puis, il revenait la bouche en cœur et elle lui pardonnait du tout. Du moins, autrefois, la mécanique était rôdée ainsi et, lorsqu'elle finit par retirer sa main, il sut qu'il avait sous-estimé la puissance à laquelle il devait ramer pour qu'elle accepte enfin ses excuses. En réalité, il aurait presque été déçu si le chemin du pardon avait été aussi facile.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regrettes le plus ? demanda-t-elle soudainement en s'arrêtant au milieu de la voie passante. »

Se stoppant à son tour, Ace prit quelques instants avant de répondre. Il hésita, elle avait l'air si sérieuse dans sa question qu'il avait peur qu'en faisant preuve d'autodérision, elle ne s'en aille. Finalement, il haussa les épaules, relayant ses réflexions au placard.

« Facile, de ne jamais t'avoir écrit de poèmes. »

Whitey lui frappa le bras, non sans avoir un air amusé collé au visage. Le jeune homme esquissa également un large sourire, songeant qu'avec cette réaction escomptée, il venait certainement de faire un grand pas en avant. Puis, il y eut un moment de flottement, un moment qui, durant un laps de temps indéterminé, les coupa du monde, de leur tumultueux passé, de leurs erreurs. Il s'agissait juste de Whitey Bay et de Portgas D. Ace se faisant face, à nu. Les instants les plus douloureux s'étaient effacés pour laisser place aux plus beaux.

En une fraction de secondes, tel un kaléidoscope d'images, leur histoire défila devant leurs yeux. Il y avait la fois où il l'avait vu pour la première fois, montant à bord du Moby Dick, celle où elle l'avait invité à le suivre dans un étrange bar, le moment où il avait failli s'étouffer au réveil parce que quelques mèches de ses cheveux s'étaient immiscées, par il ne sait quelle sorcellerie, dans sa bouche, également toutes les fois où il venait la retrouver après un certain temps d'absence. Et puis, à côté de ça, des détails moins importants ressurgissaient comme ses pieds froids le faisant sursauter à chaque fois qu'ils lui frôlaient le mollet, ses cheveux qu'elle semait un peu partout, la grimace qu'il tirait quand il mangeait une glace, la courbure de son corps et bien d'autres encore.

« Je n'aurais pas dû partir quand Edward t'a ramené, à moitié mourant, avoua-t-elle à demi-mots.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te _laisser_ partir, rétorqua-t-il rapidement. »

Whitey refoula un maigre sourire puis, sans un mot, elle combla le vide qui les séparait pour glisser sa main dans la sienne. Le regard d'Ace descendit jusqu'à leurs doigts entrelacés avant de remonter jusqu'à son visage. Elle avait l'air crispé, peut-être même gênée, et il dut se faire violence en se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. Elle n'avait jamais été très démonstrative, lui non plus d'ailleurs, alors imaginez ce qu'être main dans la main au beau milieu de la rue signifiait pour elle. Si elle avait eu un cœur en guimauve, elle aurait ajouté quelque chose du goût de « _Comme ça, je ne pourrais plus partir_ », mais, égale à elle-même, elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

« Voilà, déclara-t-elle abruptement. »

Et ce simple mot fut suffisant pour faire rire Ace. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester ou ronchonner, le pirate resserra son emprise sur sa main et l'entraina dans son sillage. Sous la surprise, elle faillit trébucher sur un pavé mal mis, mais elle parvint à garder son équilibre, in-extremis. Devant eux, les passants s'écartaient en paniquant, peu habitués au fait que ce soit deux adultes qui agissaient comme des enfants. Les pavés défilaient sous ses pieds tandis qu'elle avait à peine le temps de déchiffrer le nom des enseignes. Cependant, à l'ombre d'un bar d'ivrogne, elle aperçut Shay levant son verre. Où est-ce qu'il l'emmenait, à la fin ? Parfois, comme aujourd'hui, elle avait dû mal à le suivre. Elle s'était toujours imaginée que son cerveau était un immense labyrinthe dont les murs ne cessaient jamais de bouger, qu'il avait une idée en tête et, la seconde d'après, il songeait déjà à autre chose.

Lorsqu'il commença à ralentir la cadence, Whitey se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés dans un quartier plus reculé du village, moins animé. Les rues étaient étroites et moins bien entretenues, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un charme atypique s'échappait de cet endroit. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bric-à-brac. Haussant les sourcils, la pirate ouvrit la bouche, agréablement surprise de tomber sur une enseigne pareille. Leurs mains se délièrent et elle poussa, en première, la porte du magasin. Le carillon sonna. La boutique était grande, mais sombre, des flammes de bougies dansaient un peu partout. C'était un bordel sans nom, on pouvait tout aussi bien trouver un paquet de biscuits jouxtant des colliers de perles et du tissu qu'un petit moineau volant dans une grande cage à oiseaux. Avec une joie non masquée, elle se retourna vers Ace.

« Comment tu…, commença-t-elle, sans jamais pouvoir terminer sa phrase tant elle n'en revenait pas. Tu essayes de m'amadouer ?

\- Et ça marche ? rétorqua-t-il, un sourire en coin. »

Un drôle de sourire joua sur les lèvres de Whitey, sourire qui lui fit manquer un battement de cœur. Elle haussa les épaules, l'air de rien, puis lui tourna le dos. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, resta un peu en retrait. Il se contenta de l'observer en train de tout retourner sur son passage, de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour jeter un coup d'œil aux paniers trop haut pour elle. Elle agissait comme une grande enfant et c'était ces différentes facettes qui se cachaient derrière son masque de glace qui l'avaient rendu fou d'elle, encore et encore. Par la suite, titillé par la curiosité, Ace se mit également à la recherche de la perle rare. Tous ces objets étaient vraiment ridicules, mais il attrapa tout de même une plume entre ses deux doigts. A travers l'étagère, il apercevait de temps à autre une partie de son visage. Lorsqu'elle passa derrière une boule de voyance, sa tête se déforma, il esquissa un sourire puis, ils arrivèrent tous les deux au bout de l'étagère. Whitey lui fila sous le nez, déjà attirée par une énième bêtise, mais le jeune homme parvint, in extremis, à lui glisser la plume derrière l'oreille. Du bout des doigts, elle la redressa avant de lui adresser un large sourire par-dessus son épaule.

A son tour, Ace esquissa un sourire. Encore une autre facette de sa complexe personnalité. En réalité, ce fut ce sourire qui lui confirma qu'il avait fait le bon choix, en se rendant sur cette île malgré les avertissements de Barbe Blanche, en s'immisçant par surprise sur son navire au beau milieu de l'après-midi, en l'entrainant ici, en souhaitant la faire redevenir sienne, tout simplement. Alors, ce sourire le poussa à se lancer un peu plus à l'eau. Bien que la discrétion ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités, il réussit l'exploit de se rapprocher d'elle sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Il alla même jusqu'à se féliciter intérieurement puis, l'air de rien, il se pencha au-dessus de son épaule pour jeter un coup d'œil au manuscrit qu'elle tenait, tandis que sa main gauche se posa, doigt après doigt, juste au-dessus de sa hanche.

Whitey ne sursauta, ni ne cilla, quand bien même si son cœur s'était emballé. Sentant son souffle chaud dans son cou, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis que tout son corps entier s'était réchauffé au contact de sa main. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène puis l'expira avant de tourner une page, comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait beau se concentrer, elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer la moindre phrase, le moindre mot. Elle referma brusquement le grimoire avant de le reposer à sa place, mais dans la précipitation, elle bouscula un vase en verre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle le vit tomber, presque au ralenti, avant de s'exploser en mille morceaux.

« Oh merde, laissa-t-elle échapper en portant ses mains à sa bouche. »

Elle entendit alors du remue-ménage à l'arrière de la boutique, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, sentant les mains du brun dans son dos.

« Vite, vite, bouge, la pressa soudainement Ace en la poussant vers la sortie. »

Et ils coururent encore une fois dans les rues du village, à toute allure. Ils avaient l'air de deux grands enfants, Whitey ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire tandis que le visage du jeune homme était barré d'un grand sourire. Ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où ils allaient, mais ce dont ils étaient sûrs était qu'ils devaient mettre le plus distance entre eux et la vieille mégère qui leur courait après, un balai en main. Ce n'est qu'une fois en haut de la colline, à l'écart du village, que les deux pirates s'arrêtèrent. La commerçante avec cessait de les prendre en charge et Whitey tomba à genoux, épuisée par cette folle course. L'herbe lui chatouillait les jambes tandis qu'une bourrasque de vent marin souleva sa chevelure, faisant envoler sa plume. A son tour, Ace se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

Cette fois-ci, le silence installé était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable. Ils n'auraient aimé échangé ça contre rien au monde, mais le brun paraissait préoccupé. Toute l'après-midi, ils avaient alterné entre bons moments et discussion plus sérieuse et si, finalement, Whitey avait bien voulu lui accorder un peu de temps, il n'était pas certain de l'issue de tout ça. Alors, il prit son courage à deux mains parce qu'elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt et que c'était son tour, désormais.

« T'avais pas le droit de me demander de choisir entre toi et Barbe Noire, entama-t-il en arrachant un brin d'herbe. Je me devais de le tuer et je le dois encore, c'est comme ça et pas autrement. »

Ace baissa la tête quelques instants, regrettant tout de suite ses paroles. Il n'avait pas voulu la blâmer pour ça, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Et puis, dans le fond, il le pensait.

« Les premiers temps, j'avais trouvé ça juste, intervint alors la jeune femme. Et puis, c'était trop pour moi. Pourquoi es-tu le seul à courir après lui ? Pourquoi pas les autres ? J'avais besoin de savoir que tous les piliers de ma vie étaient bien en place et ce n'était pas le cas.»

Il attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés entre ses doigts et la fit tourner, encore et encore.

« J'me suis demandé ce qu'il se serait passé si tu étais restée, je pense que tu m'aurais retourné la tête avec un monstrueux coup de poing. J'me suis aussi demandé si tu pensais à moi, de temps à autre, parce que moi, ouais. Il m'est arrivé de voir des trucs que j'aurais aimé partagé avec toi, j'le notais dans un coin de ma tête avant de me rappeler que t'étais partie. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Whitey de regarder ailleurs, les joues rouges. Elle avait envie de pleurer, ses yeux la brûlaient. Pendant longtemps, elle s'était répétée que tout avait été de la faute d'Ace, qu'elle avait eu un comportement irréprochable alors qu'en réalité, les torts étaient partagés. Elle serra les poings.

« Je te détestais pour courir après la mort. Je te détestais pour me donner l'impression de passer ma vie à t'attendre. Je détestais ton air tout penaud quand tu revenais. Et je me détestais pour ne pas réussir à te détester, déclara-t-elle d'une voix faible, presque tremblotante. »

Ace arracha une grosse motte d'herbe en entendant sa voix se briser à la fin de sa phrase. Et lui, il se détestait pour lui avoir fait endurer tout ça. C'était idiot, mais il n'avait jamais remarqué son mal être, il lui semble même qu'il n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde. Il songea que plus d'une femme serait partie bien avant et pourtant, elle, elle était restée pendant si longtemps. Peu importe le temps qui s'était écoulé, il n'y avait toujours eu qu'elle et il n'y aurait qu'elle. Sa main quitta alors ses cheveux pour glisser le long de son cou et, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, elle se retrouva face au visage du jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il était en train de combler l'espace les séparant, Whitey fut prise de panique, écarquillant les yeux. Bordel, c'était quoi cette tentative d'approche qui ne sortait de nulle part ? Bien décidée à ne pas le laisser avoir le dernier mot, elle tourna la tête et ses lèvres ne rencontrèrent que sa joue. Le pirate se recula, incrédule.

« Je ne reviendrais pas en un claquement de doigts, avertit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. Quoique tu fasses, je partirai encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes ta chasse à l'homme.

\- Et bien... Je te retrouverai _encore et encore_ , répondit-il rapidement, comme si c'était une évidence. »

Bien malgré elle, Whitey esquissa un maigre sourire. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais la réponse qu'elle souhaitait, mais bizarrement, celle-ci lui convenait aussi. En fait, c'était atrocement romantique pour quelqu'un comme Ace et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il avait même du mal à voir où était le problème, maintenant que tout avait été mis à plat. Devant elle, le soleil était en train de se coucher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, les prochains jours ? demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- J'vais te courir après, pourquoi ? »

Son maigre sourire se transforma en quelque chose de plus grand, de plus beau. Elle s'était attendue à une réponse du même goût, mais l'imaginer et l'entendre pour de bon était deux choses bien différentes. Que restaient-ils de ses anciennes positions, maintenant ? Sa colère s'était envolée. En y repensant, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir été réellement en colère contre lui. Dans le fond, elle s'était un peu forcée en se remémorant, en boucle, des moments qui l'avaient blessé. La jeune pirate posa son regard sur le soleil qui déclinait à vue d'oeil. Peut-être était-il temps de passer au-dessus de tout ça... Elle était épuisée par cette histoire, épuisée par l'ampleur qu'elle avait prise, épuisée de ne plus pouvoir ouvrir le journal sans se crisper, épuisée de fuir, épuisée d'agir comme si sentiments n'existaient plus, tout simplement. Elle abandonnait et pourtant, elle ne repartirait pas en tant que perdante.

Whitey se leva, faisait craquer son dos puis tendit la main à Ace, main qu'il considéra durant quelques instants. Parfois, lui aussi avait du mal à la suivre. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, luttant contre son envie irrépressible de sourire.

« Ben... Tu ne devais pas m'emmener dîner ? »

Les lèvres du pirate se fendirent d'un sourire alors qu'il attrapait sa main. Puis, elle se recula, le jugeant de la tête au pied.

« Tu penseras à t'habiller, aussi, la vue me déplaît fortement, ajouta-t-elle en posant une main sur sa hanche. »

Ace baissa le regard sur son torse nu alors qu'il lui était désormais impossible d'effacer son sourire. Il venait d'accéder à la dernière facette de Whitey, la plus dure à atteindre, mais la plus intéressante et divertissante. C'était celle où elle utilisait son ton adorablement cassant, où elle faisait preuve d'une autodérision à toute épreuve, en exagérant son caractère parfois imbuvable, où il était de nouveau possible de lui lancer des piques sans qu'elle ne s'en offense.

« Moi aussi, tout ça me pose un gros problème, rétorqua-t-il en désignant sa tenue. »

Les yeux brillant de malice, la jeune femme esquissa un bref sourire en coin avant de prendre le chemin du village.

« Je penserai à les enlever, alors, laissa-t-elle échapper sur un ton faussement innocent.»

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse, Ace bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire glousser. Il resta un court instant comme statufié sur place, puis la portée de ses mots atteignirent enfin son cerveau.

« Attends, je-.. que, quoi ? s'exclama-t-il soudainement. »

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Merci d'avoir lu, j'vous aime !_


End file.
